


Seducing the admiral

by Merecalmagical



Series: Its always Sunny in Devildom ( a collection of side stories set in the Isekai AU) [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merecalmagical/pseuds/Merecalmagical
Summary: Listining to Ariana grande and thinking about Leviathan is a dangerous combination.Edit// F/M fic! Oc= femaleplease feel free to cue up a playlist while reading this as it goes along to these songs, I feel like it would really heighten your experience dear reader!This is a one shot that goes along with my Isekai series.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Its always Sunny in Devildom ( a collection of side stories set in the Isekai AU) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981396
Kudos: 43





	Seducing the admiral

**Author's Note:**

> Fiction playlist! feel free to listen to these in order to feel like your there! I'm sorry Ariana !! o.o  
> 1\. Side to Side  
> 2\. Let me love you  
> 3\. Focus  
> 4\. Break free

Levi was flustered , his body thrumbing in tune with the music's base . Bodies Grinding all around him, and her; her body pressed tightly against his, hips and breast pressed against him, her hips swaying against his.

"Levia?" His name came out of her mouth like a pant, Her face was red from dancing, her hair floated around her face billowing in the current.  
The aquatic beings around them were still swaying in time with the music, some of their gazes shifted towards the unique couple among them, two humanoids in a club full of mermen and women, octopods, and fish men. Fins, and flippers caressing each other in tune with the shifting seas.

"Why did you bring ME here?" Levi brought his face close to Mere's ear, so he could frantically hiss his discontent.  
"You're the only one who can breath underwater. Besides the Grand Admiral of the navy should swim with his peers occasionally."

Levi hadn't been used to the praise and excitement his appearance had brought to the club, apparently in the Underwater realm his video game streams were the hottest thing. Several merwomen had approached him to dance but Mere had kept his admirers at arms length with her fierce looking expressions.  
No one wanted to mess with the most dangerous human in the devildom. The potential future demon queen. And Levi had her pressed tightly to him on the dance floor, his own tiny bouncer. 

The mersinger was singing covers of the Human world artist Ariana Grande. Her high pitched melody and upbeat rythms had the underwater club thrumbing with excitement, the songs had become more seductive as the night went on. 

The song into you was fading out,  
A second singer came onto the stage and the two began to duet the song Side to side. 

Mere's hips began to move along to the music again her arms left Levi's neck and swirled in the water, Levi's hands drifted down Mere's hips as the strobe lights went off in tune with the music.  
Her small body felt warm in the cool room, a humans body heat in the relm of the cold blooded. Her soft body pressed against his crotch, he was trying everything to suppress the growing excitement he'd been feeling all night.  
Side to side, her body swayed against his, catching her eye she held him in her hypnotizing gaze, Eyes like Asmoedus, powerful, charming, heavy lidded, lustful. Looking only at him, Levi swallowed.

Been here all night~been here all day~ Got me working side to side~

The singers carooned, the song coming to an end, Levi went to pull back, but Mere's arms came back onto him, kicking off from the floor she floated upwards taking him up with her to the higher floating dance floors.

The song tempo changed, the tune of Let me love you played, the club darkened and Levi could only see Mere's face in the breif instants of the lights strobing. Her hands were in his hair, her other hand was reaching for his pants. 

Just let me La~la~La~ Love you~ the singer whispered into the mike in a breathy voice.

Mere brought their faces togeather kissing him passionately, her tounge intertwining with his. Levi was left stunned, feeling her hand reaching into his pants and grasping his soft phallis.  
"Mere!" he squeeked out, some air bubbles escaping his lips,  
"Shhh Levia, people will notice~" she chuckled before reclaiming his lips.  
Her hand was moving swiftly bringing him to a full erection dispite his protest

Just let me ~ La ah ah ah ah Love you~ 

The upper dance floor was darker, the bodies around them were definitely doing the same sort of activities Mere had in mind. The under water folk had a real penchant for public sex, Levi had been worried Mere would be startled, he realized now she'd planned this all along.  
Mere floated away from him, in the flashing light he could see her fully, her wet dress caressing every inch of her, hair floating like a halo, she looked beautiful, her expression said what are you waiting for?

The song tempo under them picked up changing to the next song,  
Focus,  
Focus on me~ Focus  
I can tell your curious~

Levi swam over to her, pressing her against the dark wall of the club, hurriedly pushing her dress up and her panties down.

Im about to put them all away~

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips,Levi felt a deep growl explode from somewhere within him. His tail and horns emerged.  
"Oh." Mere moaned as Levi kissed her neck, feeling his tail slide behind her back coiling around the two of them. The tip of his shaft was prodding at her moist entrance.  
He slowly thrust into her, savoring the feeling of being engulfed by her warmth, her hands tugging in his hair, her body shuddering in pleasure.

Focus on me~

Pumping greedily into Mere's body Levi felt himself losing composure, her lower body was exposed. He was looking, Watching himself moving in and out of her body lewdly. She was moaning loudly so he moved his tail into her mouth, she greedily sucked on it. 

"You fucking pervert," Levi moaned biting Mere's shoulder  
"H-How did you find out about this place..." Levi whispered into her ear, slowing his thrusts and pulling his tail out of her mouth

F-F-F ocus on me, the male background singer shouted

"W-Well I could only wait so long for you to make a move, I T-Thought" Her words were getting garbled as Levi kept slowly thrusting deeply inside her.  
Levi's tail released its hold around their bodies, the two were no longer floating by the wall, Levi's tail wrapped around her ribs and he stared at her with a demonic grin.  
"You challenge the Grand admiral in his domain?"

Using his tail he pulled Mere off his cock and back onto it rapidly.Using her body like his own onahole.  
The song had changed at some point the two lovers lost in their passion didn't notice

If you want it ~ Take it~ I should have said it before~

Mere screamed out in pleasure, her cries blending in with the ethereal music.  
Levi was enjoying himself thoroughly. her tight wet heat squeezing him for all its worth as she orgasimed . Her body slid along his shaft, the erotic face she made as her back arched was something he never wanted to forget. She shouted his name and he pulled her against his body floating on top of her.

Tried to hide it~ Fake it~ I cant pretend any more~  
I only wana die alive~ Never by the hands of a broken heart

"Mere I'm going to --"  
She was panting and moaning into his shoulder as he moved his hips between hers. 

"Ngh--" Levi felt her sharp teeth biting into his shoulder as he came inside her.  
"Sorry I feel weard about...Letting it go in here...Were under water I don't want someone swimming into my uh..."  
Mere had a mildy annoyed expression as she was staring at his face.  
"You do realize this is an underwater Sex club...We've been swimming in piss and jizz this entire time."  
Levi's face was flat, and disgusted,  
"Shouldn't you be more grossed out than me about that??"  
Mere slid their bodies apart, staying close together the two fixed their clothes.  
"Ah, my panties floated away."  
Levi's face was instantly red  
"W-WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO!?"  
Mere chuckled,  
"Oh well if I'm really lucky I wont need them when I leave~"  
Leviathan was making a lot of noise then, sounding like a drowning victim.  
Mere's was laughing,  
"We just had sex, in public and your more flustered about my lost panties."  
"I-I DON'T WANT ANYONE FINDING THEM!?"  
The music covered the couples argument, Mere's support among the underwater citizens of the Devildom increased as well as Leviathan's stream donations.  
*~*~  
Akuzon listing alert!  
Demon queen's panties!  
THE FUTURE QUEENS PANTIES FOUND IN THE UNDER WATER NIGHT CLUB; THE TRENCH!  
starting bid 1,000,000 grimm  
Mammon staring at his akuzon notification screen.  
"Huh?"

~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
